Close the Distance
by phyke
Summary: Zanthia lives in London. She has a best friend, Kathrine. Dan and Phil are involved. Not Phan. It's a romance/friendship fiction. Enjoy. I'm working on more chapters! Stay tuned my lovelies. x
1. Chapter 1

Close the Distance

Staring out the window, all I see is the early morning grey fog that blankets the city of London. I haven't slept... again. Sitting at the old piano in my small two bedroom apartment I gently rap on the keys. I play a melody that has poisoned my mind for the past two weeks. It feels like a beautiful haunting, embracing me with every note.

_Sigh, eight o'clock already?_ I think looking at the clock. I can hear the morning hustle and bustle of all the people on the streets. Going to their jobs, seeing loved ones, and for some; even taking their last breaths. Everyone down on the busy street has a purpose; I haven't found mine yet though. Pulling on my shirt, jumper, jeans and black winter boots I get ready for my daily adventure.  
Exiting my building the icy air hits me like a truck, pushing all the breath out of me. I feel my face go red with the quick change of temperature. Making my way down the busy street, I enter my favourite coffee shop.

"Good Morning, Zanthia!" My best friend Kristine was working today. "You're here early. Not sleeping again I see." Kristine says while making me my usual decaf latte.  
"Sleep has been a no go." I say as Kristine brings me my coffee and joins me. "I don't know what it is."  
"Maybe you should go see a doctor?" Katherine says wiping her hands on her apron. "I'm worried about you, you know. You haven't slept in what? Three weeks?"  
"Two weeks. I'm fine, seriously. But I think I'll take up the idea of visiting the doctor."

Waving goodbye to Katherine, I get out my phone and call the local medical centre. After making an appointment, I go for a stroll through the park. The snow crunches under my boots, and my breath makes patterns in the icy air. Out the corner of my eye I see a quaint little bookshop, curiosity got the better of me and I walk over.  
The little bell attached to the door gave a little chine as I entered the shop. Suddenly a little girl approached the front desk. She had a beautiful smile and cubby red cheeks.

"Can I help you?" said the girl. I nodded and walked over to the desk.  
"Do you work the front desk?" I ask the girl, she giggled and shook her head.  
"No." Then the sound of footsteps made the girl jump.  
"Mysti, you're not supposed to be behind here"

It was a tall middle aged man with grey hair and moustache. He shoo'd the young girl away and proceeded to talk.

"How can I help you miss? I apologise for my daughter." The man laughed.  
"No, it's fine. I was wondering if you had any books here by the author John Green?"  
The man nodded and waved me over to follow him. Through the walls of books we finally came to the right section. I thanked the man and he walked back to the front desk. Scanning the shelf I found the book I was looking for "The Fault in our Stars". Reaching out to grab the book, I was intercepted.

Following the hand that grabbed the book, I work my gaze up to the face of the person that also had a stern grip on the book. He was tall with lovely brown hair, and muddy brown eyes. I suddenly found myself staring. I let go of the book and wrapped one of my arms around the other.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to snatch" the boy softly laughed.  
"Oh don't worry about it." I was looking at the ground now; I've made a fool of myself.  
"Did you want this book?" the boy asked. I nodded too nervous to speak.  
"You can have it, I already have a copy I was just buying for a friend." The boy said handing me the book. I look up at him, he had the sweetest smile.  
"Oh my name is Dan by the way." The boy said extending his hand. I automatically did the same.  
"I'm Zanthia..." I said holding the book close to my chest.

On this day, my purpose was being paved.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door to the coffee shop Katherine was just finishing her shift. She embraced me with a friendly hug. "What did you get up to?" Katherine said leading me to a nearby table; she was eyeing the book I still held close to my chest. "I found this little bookshop on the east side of the park. It's quite cute actually. I got John Green's 'The Fault in Our Stars'. It's supposed to be amazing." I say handing her the book, her eyes gloss over the back and front cover before she hands it back to me. "And... there was this guy..." I trail off, thinking about how sweet his smile was. "A guy?" Katherine was now very intrigued. "Yeah, we grabbed this book at the same time. He let me have it though." I say trying to remember exactly what happened. Katherine ordered a coffee and leaned in over the table, eyes staring right into mine. "Maybe... he's the one." Katherine said, not moving a muscle. "Yeah Kath, my prince charming was browsing through a bookshop." I scoffed. Katherine just smiled. Then the coffee shop door opened, the bell tinkering a welcoming. It was the guy from the bookshop, and he was with a friend. The bell at the coffee bar rang to be attended. The coffee bar was unattended. Katherine got up from her seat and put her apron back on and made her way over to serve the two guys. Following Katherine with my eyes, she kept staring back at me. I silently pointed at the tall boy with the brown hair and muddy brown eyes. Katherine smirked and nodded approvingly. Sensing something was happening; Dan turned around and looked straight at me. He nudged his equally sweet looking friend and he turned around also. They were walking over to me. "Can we join you?" Dan asked with a smile. I nod and signal for them to take a seat. As they sat down Katherine brought over their coffees, she then joined us. As Dan and his friend sat down I didn't know what to do with myself. I was too awkward for this. "So... Zanthia was it?" Dan asked sipping his cinnamon and apple latte, the way he brought the glass to his lips; it was mesmerising. "Yes, Dan yeah?" I reply awkwardly shuffling in my seat. Dan nodded. "I'm Phil!" His friend said with a broad smile. Katherine was gawping. "Oh how rude of me, this is my best friend Katherine." I said grinning at her. She just nudged me and giggled. "The coffee is beautiful!" Phil said delightedly. "Secret coffee makers recipe" Katherine joked. Phil just laughed. "So, do you girls live close by?" Dan asked. We both nodded. "I live just up the street, in an apartment building." I said keeping my eyes constantly looking everywhere but in his eyes. "I live on the other side of the street in that apartment building" Katherine pointed out the coffee shop window at a pale purple building. "What about you guys? You far off?" "Kind of" Phil nodded "We're around four blocks away. You girls seem pretty cool, would you both like to come around and hang out sometime?" Katherine was more than eager; before I could answer she had already given an answer. "Yes, of course! Here you guys might need our numbers." Katherine grabbed a napkin and wrote our numbers down and handed it to them. As the boys left Katherine was waving goodbye and I was awkwardly trying to stop her from looking too keen. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so excited!" Katherine squealed down the phone. It was 9 o'clock on Thursday evening, two days after Dan and Phil invited me and Katherine over; and I was rummaging around my room.

"I dunno if I want to go." I said half paying attention to her excited ramblings. She stopped mid conversation.

"What! Why? It'll be fun! You really need to get out more Zanthia. I know you find it hard to trust and feel comfortable around new faces, but you need to give it a chance."

"I know, but I'm just anxious about the whole thing." I sighed. Katherine giggled.

"I'll be there too. You won't be alone. You start to feel way overwhelmed I'll take you home. Okay?" Katherine said kindly. I absolutely adore Katherine; she knows I can't do social occasions after an incident at a party a few years back. It is nice to have a friend so close to my heart.

"Sure. Okay, I'll go." I said with a smile.

"Yay!" she squealed "Okay, I'm going to bed. Try not to worry. Night!" the phone then went dead. I threw my mobile on my bed and walked over to my mirrored dresser. _God, what am I going to do with myself?_ I think staring at my own reflection. Feeling an anxious sweat break out I get up and walk out to my piano. Gently placing myself amongst the keys, I begin to play a few chords and I start to raise my voice above the sounds of the piano.

"_If the path I take is the right one  
Then what's to do with all that's left  
'Cause my pride is built like a champion  
But my heart's filled with regret  
And how can I deal with moving over  
When all I feel is so offset  
'Cause my mind is torn like the pages  
Of a story yet unsaid  
This can't be the ending"_

I let out a relaxed sigh. I smile and head for bed.

_**A.N. The lyrics are not of my own writing. The song is The Ending by Go Radio. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

I wake to a loud thumping at my apartment door. _Jesus, who could that be?_ I wonder as I sleepily pull my grey cardigan on and make my way to my front door. Unlocking the latch the person on the other side is still thumping away at the wood. I open the door to see Katherine standing there all dolled up.

"Zanth! What are you doing girl? We have a date with two gorgeous boys today!" Katherine said barging into my apartment. "I'm not going anywhere until I have a cuppa and a shower." I said firmly making my way into the kitchen and flipping the kettle on. Katherine took a seat and saw that I was a little grumpy.

"God Zanth, you look like a human version of grumpy cat" Katherine said grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard.

"This is what happens when you come thumping at 9 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday" I said opening the tea tin. "I actually slept for the first time in ages last night, it was rather wonderful."

"Sorry, I should have called first. I'm just really excited for this afternoon." Katherine said giving me a friendly hug.

I pour the hot water into our mugs and we take a seat on the couch near the small balcony. Katherine and I chatted for a while until she said it was 12pm. Speeding through the shower I washed my hair. Katherine had already perved through my wardrobe and drawers for when I got out of the bathroom she had laid out an outfit for me. Dark denim skinny jeans and my baggy Muse t-shirt that hung off my shoulder with my pink converse shoes. Once dressed I couldn't be bothered straightening my hair, not like it needed straightening anyway.

"Oi, are you ready yet? We'll be late!" Katherine called from the other side of my bedroom door. I left my bedroom and grabbed my bag.

"Let's go, shall we?" I said giving her a small smile.

Following close behind Katherine as we walk down a hallway in a neighbouring apartment block, we stop at apartment 463. Katherine knocked and I stood and shoved my clammy hand into my jacket pockets. Phil's friendly face peered around the door as he opened it.

"Hey! Come in." Phil said letting us through the opening between him and the door. I managed an awkward smile at him and he nodded.

"Dan! Visitors!" Phil yelled down a small hallway. Then suddenly a tired Dan came falling through the door frame. I started at him as he tried to get up from the patch of carpet he fell onto. Phil ushered us into the lounge room.

"I really thought he'd be ready by now" Phil laughed "He mustn't have slept" Phil was talking to us from their small kitchen area he was making tea for us all. No more than five minutes later, Dan came into the lounge room, dressed and looking somewhat refreshed.

"Ladies, how are we?" Dan asked grabbing his mug of tea off the kitchen bench and then taking a seat on the couch. I was sitting on the floor near the window, running my fingertips over the bold patterns on the tea mug.

"Great thanks. How are you? Couldn't find your feet?" Katherine laughed. Dan smiled at her.

"Yeah, my legs had a mind of their own today." Dan said drinking his tea. His eyes travelled from his mug over to me. I gave an awkward smile.

"Want to play some Nintendo 64?" Phil asked digging through the television cabinet. I looked over at Phil, they have an N64? I need to get my hands on it. "Um... sure I'll play." I said from my corner. Dan stared at me.

"We'll play teams. Mario Kart? Zanthia and I against Katherine and you" Dan said getting up and helping Phil find all the controllers. Katherine came over and helped me stand up, my legs fell asleep.

"I have no idea what we're about to do" Katherine said smiling at me. I just looked at her with disbelief.

"We'll have to teach you then. It's just a racing game with really awkward controllers" I said taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch.

"You can sit on the couch or the chairs, you know?" Katherine said to me quizzically.

"I like the floor better" I said as Dan came and sat on the floor next to me and handed me a controller.

"How the hell am I supposed to use this?" Katherine said looking at the controller. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Phil sat down with her and explained what the buttons did and how to hold the stupid thing correctly. We started playing and it was instant competition between all of us, once Katherine figured out how to reverse from crashing. I was laughing with everyone else; it was good to feel this way. Once it hit evening, Dan put on a movie.

"What are we watching?" I asked as Katherine turned the lights off.

"High School Musical 2" Katherine giggled.

"What? I hope you're being sarcastic" I said crossing my arms. Katherine just laughed.

"We used to love this movie Zanth. Now stop complaining." Katherine said sitting back down next to Phil. Dan crawled back to the couch and sat next to me.

"Not a fan of High School Musical?" Dan asked trying to get comfortable.

"No of course not" I said sarcastically. Dan let out a soft laugh. "Katherine can't tell when I'm being sarcastic or not anymore". Dan smiled and nodded at me.

"I can't even tell when_ I'm_ being sarcastic anymore" Dan said quietly as the movie started.


End file.
